


Shall I love you again?

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Charissa catch Hannibal and Murdock having some alone time. Sosa does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I love you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon: Face is dating Sosa, and brings her round for a meet the team thing. Except they get their early, catching H/M, or BA/M, or, ooh, BA/H in the act - either overhearing them, or seeing them make-out. 
> 
> Sosa does not approve. Cue tensions. 
> 
> Comments are loved, especially constructive ones.
> 
> \--Splotch

He can tell she’s a bit nervous. After all, it’s a bit like being taken home to meet the family…well, not a bit like. Exactly like. After all, these guys are his family.

He told them he’d be by a bit later today. He neglected to tell them he was bringing his lady friend, mostly because he knew how Murdock and B.A would react, and he didn’t know if Alice would ever speak to him again after that last time. It was better if they didn’t have time to plan out their meetings. And Hannibal…well, Hannibal being Hannibal probably already knew.

He tucks an arm around Charissa and grins at her. She smiles thinly at him, still nervous, maybe. She had asked why he wanted her to meet his friends. Why they couldn’t just go to dinner like he promised. He told her it was because he spent so much time with them, and they had of habit of popping in and out of his presence with no warning. It would help if she knew the men he worked with.

That…and he kinda wanted them to meet her. This relationship was getting serious, and he wanted them to see her, to know he made a good choice. She was perfect, after all. They’d love her.

So he enters the base apartment where the four of them are staying, and leads her into the kitchen. Best to leave the garage for now, Bosco made scary first impressions, and it would be a fifty-fifty chance who was in the kitchen. Best scenario was Hannibal, because Hannibal could be counted on to make sure things didn’t get out of hand. And if Murdock was there, even that was good, because he’d be the first one to know someone new was in the house, and not be startled by it later.

Startled Murdock doesn’t make good impressions, either.

As it turns out, both Hannibal and Murdock are in the kitchen. 

Of course, they would have to be kissing. Boss had a thing for Murdock when he was cooking, which led to more than a few late dinners. He and Bosco complained, but it usually led to extra toast points anyway, so it really wasn’t a big thing.

He felt Charissa tense up hard under his arm. He rubs her shoulder with one hand. “Can’t you two get a room?”

Murdock is the first to break off, grinning. The smile freezes when he sees Charissa. “Didn’t know we had guests.”

Hannibal turns suddenly, and then covers his surprise with a smile. “Charissa Sosa. I’ve heard about you.”

“I have heard about you too, Colonel Smith. Temp didn’t tell me you were involved with Captain Murdock, though.”

“Is that a problem?” He thinks the colonel shows a little too many teeth in that smile, but he chalks it up to previous bad experiences.

“Not at all. It’s none of my business.” She says smoothly.

He nods, and while they talk and exchange niceties, Bosco comes in covered in oil grease and looms threateningly off to the side. He knows the big man doesn’t intend to, but it tends to be a default setting.

After about twenty minutes, he takes Charissa out the door and to the restaurant like he promised. As far as he’s concerned, the introduction to the team went remarkably well.

While they eat, however, he notices that she’s still tense.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon. You’ve barely eaten. Tell me what’s wrong. Was it Bosco? He always acts like that, but he’s a teddy bear, I promise. And I know Murdock is a bit crazy, but it’s a good kind of crazy.”

“And Hannibal?”

He’s a little thrown by that. As far as he can tell, Hannibal was the most understanding party there. “What about Hannibal?”

“He’s with Murdock.”

“Is that a problem? I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“And I don’t…not really. But how can he justify his actions?” 

He stares at her. Was she implying…

“Murdock and Hannibal are totally fine together. There is nothing to justify.”

“I’m sure there isn’t.” Her tone is clipped. “But I don’t approve of that kind of relationship.”

“Approve of what kind of relationship?!”

“With one of his own officers? One who happens to be crazy? And a man?” She stabs a piece of meat.

He does the same on his own plate. “Their relationship is fine. Hannibal takes care of him. That’s all anyone needs to know.”

The rest of the dinner is in silence. They spend the night together, like always, but he feels something opening up between them.

He can only hope their relationship can move through it.


End file.
